


［军团all弗］“友情”

by azyuan



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azyuan/pseuds/azyuan
Summary: 朱莉姐姐指挥大家搞弗兰克
Kudos: 1





	［军团all弗］“友情”

“弗兰克，准备好了吗？”朱莉随意地把面具摘下放上茶几坐到沙发上的弗兰克身边，她的声音永远是那样温柔而成熟，她也不过是刚刚成年，但她身上总带着一种稳重且自如的气质。没有任何一个同龄人能拒绝朱莉这样美丽而引人注目的女孩给出的关怀，弗兰克也不例外。

她也许并不擅长弗兰克想让他们做的事，但她一定擅长循循善诱出人的本性。所以弗兰克深吸了一口气，隔着那个树脂制品眼部孔隙里的狭小视野看了眼手里拿着一根绳索，脚步犹豫不决的苏西，笑容在他身侧女孩柔和的脸上绽开，他一语不发，只是点了点头。

苏西终于鼓起勇气上前了几步，绳索搭上手腕时弗兰克有些不安地瑟缩了一下，身边的女孩白皙纤弱的手搭在他的手臂上，他转过头，依靠在沙发背后的乔伊伸过手来安静地取走了他的面具。

“打死结。”面前的男孩似是漫不经心地提醒道，苏西诧异地抬头确认她听到的句子，弗兰克没看她，或许是没敢看，他只是不耐烦地重复了一遍。

“打死结，没事，你那点力气还不足以让我受伤。”

“用力点苏西，我们的老大挣扎起来可没个数。”朱莉隔着帽兜揉了揉苏西柔软的发，她也不理会话题中心的某人投过来的幽怨视线，帮着苏西抽紧了最后一个绳结。

骤然嵌入腕部皮肤的粗糙材质成功让被捆绑的对象倒吸了一口冷气，他试着分开手腕测试苏西这件小小作品的坚固度，那至少一时半会算是能控制住他的行动力——他也不知道自己失去理智后的蛮力有多大，听朱莉描述也许挺吓人的，当然也不排除跟他混久了变得狡猾的女孩故意这样说，只是为了看他无法使用双手时的无措。

“疼吗？”身后的乔伊替他身前那个嗫嚅半天说不出话的女孩插了一句，他听起来有些担心，弗兰克摇摇头表示否定，他举起捆在一起的双手示意乔伊给绳索的连接处一个支撑，乔伊会意，手掌穿过捆住的地方托起，顺着弗兰克的动作把他的手腕摁在了后脑勺的位置。

“想从哪里开始，我们的老大？”朱莉贴近他的耳垂，女孩子的体香混着她今天用的那款甜丝丝的香水像是糖水那般灌满鼻腔，弗兰克放缓了呼吸的节奏。

最年长的男孩斜倚着沙发靠背，他闭上眼，兴许是在寻找平日那种疯狂的情绪，再次睁眼时他舔舔嘴唇微笑起来，向他面前的女孩们挺了挺胸膛。

“任何——科斯誊克女士，任何。”他带着笑意的眸子有扭转同龄人们对于正确和错误价值观的魔力，被他蛊惑的人们聚集在他的身边奉上灵魂供他与他的黑暗一同吞食，他为此感到满足，“你们只需要在意能否令我尽兴。”

“别这样叫我，那样听起来怪显老的。”女孩笑着埋怨他，她也不再继续拖拉，干脆利落地拉开了弗兰克外套与卫衣的拉链，男孩没再贴身穿过多的衣物，他没有那种健身达人的健硕肌肉，不过青涩劲瘦的身体也同样让人赏心悦目。

温热的的手掌紧贴裸露着的微凉胸腹，弗兰克自觉把双腿收上沙发侧身半躺，方便朱莉做接下来的事情。

“苏西。”她对着那个腼腆的女孩眨眨眼，女孩灰褐色的眼睛里闪过一丝光彩，起初只敢伸出手指试探性地触摸弗兰克浅浅的肌肉轮廓，朱莉用自己的手覆盖住她的按在弗兰克的胸部，牵引着女孩的手指让她感受指腹蹭过那处粉褐色的凸起时从掌心传来的震颤。苏西很快学会了如何用这种方式来取悦他，细碎而隐忍的呻吟从弗兰克颤抖的齿关泄露出来，他正欲把手臂挡回胸前时乔伊扯了扯绳子控制住他的行动，手臂的牵动使得堪堪遮挡住一半身体的衣物滑落到腰后，木屋里清冷的空气包裹他的皮肤，他有些不安地缩了缩身子，不过这没能帮他减少露出度，这种示弱的行为反而磨去了他以往给人的锐利形象，唯一值得庆幸的是这里除了他的朋友们以外没有其他无关紧要的家伙能看见他的这副样子。

朱莉不知何时已然把目标转向了他的下半身，半褪的牛仔裤勒着他的大腿，多少削弱了他双腿的活动范围，他因为这份不舒适感扭了扭身体，攻陷他乳尖的女孩在此时尝试着轻掐了一下那处脆弱的皮肤，他咬住下唇仰起头勉强把轻哼憋回，却在下一秒朱莉拉下他的内裤将湿润的食指顶入他的身体时发出了更加丢人的惊呼。

女孩很耐心，她没急着让弗兰克一下子就承受全部的刺激，她记得给她的手指沾上点自己的唾液替代润滑，这总比直接入侵干涩的肠道好些——对现在这个被摆布的人而言。

她的拇指发力掐入弗兰克结实的臀肉，食指不急不缓地向里推进，男孩炽热的身体融暖沾湿手指的液体，朱莉头一次如此贴近他的温度。提前修剪整齐的指甲避免了她给弗兰克的体内带去不必要的伤害，纵使对于好不容易留长的指甲而言有些可惜，但那值得。

身体的两处敏感点承受着女孩们逐渐熟练的攻击，弗兰克的呼吸变得紊乱，乔伊把他的双手按在沙发靠背上，俯身贴近他的颈窝，湿润的舌在锁骨的凹陷里打旋，随后跟着弗兰克仰起脖子时分外鲜明的筋骨一路向上咬上了他的耳垂，他的身体再一次剧烈地抖动起来，征求自由的双手挣了几下后又被更深地埋回了沙发富有弹性的材料里，他在朱莉的中指同样加入进来的时候克制不住地呜咽起来。

“等、等下，慢...呜...”在他尝试开口出声的同时，朱莉纤长的手指恶作剧般地顶弄几下刚刚被她刻意忽略掉的内里的某处异常。要知道往常可很难有人能打断他们老大的喋喋不休，这家伙兴奋起来的时候可没有人影响的了他。

苏西把玩过头的乳尖变得充血红肿，乔伊在他的锁骨与脖颈上留下分明的吻痕齿印，朱莉的手指渐渐加快了抽动的速度，示以主人欢愉的肠液在挤压中发出粘腻的水声，当下的处境无一不为他红得发烫的脸颊与耳朵更添火上浇油的热度。偏冷白的肌肤泛起粉红的颜色，他呼出的热气凝结成雾打散在凌乱的呼吸里，他试图把脸埋进沙发隐藏自己失控的表情管理，但没人想如他所愿。

为什么？

哪来的为什么，所有人都爱着他，所有人都想看着他，想看他笑，看他哭，看他生气，看他安静，看他隐忍无助，看他高潮迭起，看他歇斯底里地尖叫，看他冷酷无情地杀人。

普通的、简单的友情二字，真的足以用来描述军团这四个人的关系吗？


End file.
